The Sound Of Silence
by AryaJuneGreen
Summary: Dean et Castiel sont voisins. Tous les soirs, Castiel écoute Dean chanter et jouer de la guitare sur son balcon. Un OS Destiel tout fluffy, AU.


Hello, les gens ! :D

Un petit OS qui m'a été inspirée par l'image qui l'illustre, je ne connais pas l'auteur, mais s'il/elle passe par là, mille remerciements ! :p

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kripke, etc... =)

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Comme tous les soirs, Castiel s'accouda à son balcon et écouta.

Tous les soirs depuis maintenant plus d'un an, il arrosait ses plantes et assistait ensuite à un concert unique. La voix s'élevait, toujours un peu rauque, mais qui touchait à chaque fois si juste. Les doigts grattaient les cordes, et en fermant les yeux, Castiel pouvait presque les voir. Des doigts sûrement rugueux à force de jouer, mais qui devaient être restés doux dans leurs gestes, puisque toujours précis, jamais une fausse note ne venant briser la mélodie.

C'était la constante dans sa vie, qui lui faisait du bien, le rassurait. Tout pouvait s'écrouler autour de lui, il aurait toujours le plaisir d'avoir ses soirées sur son balcon, entouré de ses plantes, avec cette musique l'enveloppant. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il aimait le plus, si c'était la voix ou la guitare, ou simplement la sensation qui se dégageait de l'ensemble, cette ambiance particulière du jour qui se couche. Mais pour rien au monde, il ne pourrait se passer de ce moment. C'était comme s'il était dans une bulle, dans laquelle rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Il se sentait en sécurité, l'emportant loin de tout ce qui pouvait y avoir de négatif dans ce monde. Un cocon de bonheur réconfortant.

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré le magicien qui était capable de le plonger dans cet enchantement, il se l'était de nombreuses fois imaginé, chaque soir différent. Parfois, il était un baroudeur avec des cheveux longs, et des vêtements rapiécés, trouvés ici et là, tandis que d'autres soirs, il devenait un jeune homme raffiné qui sortait du conservatoire, avec une chemise bien repassée et un pantalon en lin parfaitement ajusté. La seule variable qui revenait dans tous ses portraits était des yeux au regard profond, verts comme des émeraudes. Bien que cela lui plaisait de tenter d'associer un visage à cette voix qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur, jamais l'idée d'aller à sa rencontre ne lui était venu à l'esprit. Il ne saurait probablement pas que lui dire, et finirait ridicule. L'important était simplement cet instant hors de sa vie, qui lui permettait le temps de quelques chansons d'échapper à tout ce qui tournait dans ses pensées

Pourtant, sa vie n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler compliquée. Il avait un boulot, caissier dans une petite supérette. Ce n'était certes pas le job dont tout le monde rêve, mais cela était suffisant pour avoir son appartement et payer ses factures. Il n'en demandait pas plus. N'étant pas quelqu'un de particulièrement sociable, il n'avait que ses collègues de travail, avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien. Sa vie n'était peut-être pas celle qu'il avait imaginé du haut de ses dix ans, se voyant à l'époque sauvant le monde de tous les méchants, mais elle lui convenait. Cependant, ses soirée en musique, qui le plongeait dans la sensation d'être de nouveau cet enfant, lui étaient devenues indispensable. Jamais un jour ne s'était déroulé sans, depuis ce tout premier soir, durant lequel il avait eu la surprise de se retrouver figé sur son balcon, l'arrosoir encore dans la main, au dessus du pot de cyclamen. La voix avait résonné jusqu'à lui, au départ a capella, et il n'avait plus été capable d'autre chose que de se laisser bercer, l'émotion le prenant d'autant plus lorsqu'avait été rajoutées les notes à la guitare.

C'était arrivé après une journée particulièrement longue, parsemée de discussions désagréables avec des clients agacés. Cela ne faisait que peu de temps qu'il avait été embauché, et il avait encore des difficultés à s'adapter aux personnes, ne comprenant pas constamment leurs diverses réclamations. Au début, il avait ce réflexe de pencher la tête sur le côté, comme il le faisait depuis toujours lorsqu'il était perdu. Mais il avait rapidement constaté que ce bête mouvement avait tendance à énerver encore plus les gens. Il s'était donc efforcé d'effacer ce tic. Les relations avec ses collègues n'avaient pas forcément commencé très positivement. Ils le trouvaient pour la plupart trop dans la lune, à côté du monde, pas assez efficace à tout assimiler tout de suite. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment frotté au travail avant cette expérience, car il avait auparavant fait des études mais avait rapidement dû les arrêter, n'ayant pas assez d'argent pour les poursuivre. Heureusement pour lui, sa supérieure l'aimait bien et avait décidé de le garder malgré son départ difficile. Pour la plupart, ses collègues avaient fini par l'apprécier. Mais toujours est-il que ce premier soir sur son balcon, son voisin lui avait créé sans le savoir un havre de paix à un moment où il en avait le plus besoin.

Il ne savait pas si celui-ci avait emménagé ce jour-là, ce qui expliquait qu'il ne l'ait jamais entendu auparavant, ou s'il s'était soudainement décidé à pratiquer la guitare et le chant tous les soirs, à partir de ce moment. Depuis maintenant tous ces longs mois à l'écouter, que cela soit dans le froid de l'hiver sous la neige, ou en été dans la chaleur moite qui collait à la peau, la musique trouvait toujours le moyens d'arriver à ses oreilles. A force, il connaissait par cœur tout son répertoire, que ce soit des reprises lui ayant permis de découvrir de nouvelles chansons, ou des compositions. Certains soirs, une mélodie inconnue déroulait ses notes, avec parfois un retour à la clé de sol, encore hésitante. Mais rapidement le rythme, la fluidité, étaient là, et les interruptions soudaines suite à une erreur cessaient, la musique se dévoilait dans son intégralité.

Un soir, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, il passa comme toujours devant la porte de ce voisin musicien. Parfois, il y jetait un coup d'œil, curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'y cachait derrière. Jamais il ne lui était arrivé de voir cette porte ouverte, ou de voir qui que ce soit en sortir ou y entrer. Mais il savait qu'il s'y trouvait au moins une guitare, quelque part. Ce jour-là, il s'arrêta de surprise devant. La porte était béante, lui laissant voir la pièce qui avait toujours été dissimulée derrière. Et un homme se tenait sur le seuil. Avec un visage qui paraissait celui d'un mannequin, tant il était parfait. Son regard s'accrocha à deux yeux verts. Deux sublimes jades qui le clouèrent sur place. Il lui fallut une longue minute avant de réaliser que la personne le dévisageait, un peu étonné de sa réaction, attendant probablement qu'il parle. Il réussit difficilement à détacher son regard du sien, en baissant la tête de gêne. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua le carton. Dans les bras de l'homme. Puis les nombreux autres qui s'empilaient dans la pièce, derrière lui. L'absence totale de meuble. De décoration. La réalité le frappa de plein fouet, comme si l'homme venait littéralement de lui lancer un poing dans le ventre. Son voisin s'en allait. Il s'apprêtait à partir, probablement pour toujours. La compréhension de ce qu'il voyait faisant son chemin dans son esprit, une vague de panique l'envahit. Il ne se sentait pas capable de continuer sa vie, si cet inconnu n'était plus là pour y jouer la bande-son. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, pour s'expliquer peut-être. Il devait lui faire comprendre à quel point il était important pour lui. Mais l'absurdité de la situation le bloqua, l'empêchant de sortir le moindre mot. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait dire, sans passer pour fou. Mais il devait parler, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il ne voulait pas laisser son univers tomber en pièce sous ses yeux, sans rien y faire.

"Non, c'est... C'est pas possible... Vous... Vous pouvez pas déménager."

Aucune autre pensée cohérente ne parvint à atteindre son esprit embrumé. Son monde partait en lambeau, il avait la sensation d'étouffer. Comme si tout l'air du monde venait soudainement d'être enfermé dans ces cartons. Il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de sortir n'importe quelle autre phrase. L'anxiété parcourait son corps, interdisant toute logique dans son cerveau. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que cet homme soit quelqu'un d'aussi séduisant, et cette constatation qui se rajoutait au choc de le voir partir, ne l'aidait vraiment pas à retrouver un semblant de rationalité dans ses propos.

"Euh... Vous savez qu'on ne se connait pas... ?"

Évidemment. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Cet homme avait beau représenter, tout à la fois, ce qu'il imaginait être son idéal, ainsi qu'une part importante de son bonheur actuel, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour le retenir. Ou simplement pour ne pas paraître plus étrange qu'il ne devait déjà avoir l'air. Il n'était strictement rien à ses yeux. A peine un voisin qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Castiel sentit l'angoisse monter d'autant plus, en pensant à l'image de dément qu'il devait renvoyer. Il savait qu'il avait le visage rouge, avec probablement un air effrayé et triste, et une pointe d'ahurissement naviguant dans ses yeux bleus. Il devait réagir, faire quelque chose, dire n'importe quoi qui lui passait par la tête. Aucune réponse possible ne parvint à accéder à son cerveau, à son grand désarroi. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, et ayant peur d'aggraver encore plus son cas, il tourna les talons, et s'enfuit dans l'escalier. Il entendit l'homme s'exclamer pour le rappeler, et il fit bien attention à ne pas se retourner. S'il retombait dans ses yeux beaucoup trop verts, il ne serait plus capable de les quitter. Il ne s'arrêta que devant son propre appartement, sortant nerveusement ses clés, les faisant tomber dans sa précipitation. Il ne savait pas tellement si son voisin allait tenter de monter également et lui parler, mais il devait vraiment se dépêcher. Une fois sa porte ouverte, il s'y précipita comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il referma rapidement derrière lui, et alla s'écrouler dans son canapé, sans trouver le courage d'en bouger. Il entendit de nombreux aller-retour à l'étage du dessous, et il hésita à plusieurs reprises à y retourner. Mais plus il y réfléchissait, plus il trouvait l'idée trop risquée. Il n'arriverait probablement pas à dire quoi que ce soit de plus que quelques minutes auparavant, et son voisin ne resterait de toute façon pas plus s'il allait l'harceler sans raisons valables. Il finit par s'allonger dans son canapé, entendit une dernière fois une porte claquer, des bruits de pas descendant dans l'escalier, jusqu'à ce qu'un long, long, silence envahisse son immeuble. Il s'endormit là, n'ayant pas la force de rejoindre son lit, avec la sensation d'être plus vide que jamais. Ce fut son premier soir en plus d'un an à ne pas aller sur son balcon.

Le lendemain, son voisin était parti.

Et tout devint bien trop silencieux. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait éteint le son du monde de Castiel, l'avait mis en sourdine. Plus aucune sonorité ne revêtait la moindre valeurs à ses yeux. Il se levait, allait travailler, écoutait sagement les clients, rentrait et se couchait bien plus tôt qu'avant. Il lui arrivait même d'oublier ses plantes certains soirs. C'était sur le balcon, quand la nuit tombait, que le silence était le plus assourdissant. Il avait perdu son seul véritable instant de plaisir dans sa vie. Et il se souvenait parfois douloureusement du jour qui avait tout changé. Si seulement il avait été capable de dire quelque chose de plus pertinent, peut-être que tout aurait été différent. Mais ces yeux, ces satanés magnifiques yeux, lui avaient littéralement court-circuité l'esprit. Non seulement ils étaient semblables à tout ce qu'il avait jusqu'alors imaginé, mais en mille fois plus perçants que ce qu'il n'aurait cru possible d'avoir. Et maintenant, tout était de toute façon trop tard. Alors Castiel essayait vainement de vivre et de ne plus y penser. En évitant le balcon chaque jour un peu plus, au grand dam de ses plantes.

Il avait beau essayer de combler le vide en écoutant de la musique bien trop forte tous les soirs, n'arrivant d'ailleurs à s'endormir que lorsque les notes envahissaient la moindre de ses pensées, il se sentait s'éteindre chaque jour un peu plus. Il y avait plusieurs chansons qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre sans y laisser des gouttes sur ses joues humides. Plus rien n'avait de saveurs dans sa vie, et la sensation de s'enfoncer dans un monde glacé le prenait à la gorge. Il ne trouvait aucune solution qui aurait pu l'aider à remonter cette pente sur laquelle il se sentait inévitablement glisser. Chaque matin lui paraissait plus dur, n'ayant plus de motivation qui l'aiderait à tenir la journée, à supporter tous ses clients. Plus rien ne l'attendait le soir. Et quand le moment de rejoindre son lit arrivait, il avait énormément de difficulté à laisser le sommeil le gagner. Il rêvait parfois de doigts sur une guitare, et quand il se réveillait le lendemain, la réalité devenait encore plus pénible à vivre que la veille.

Il faisait tous les efforts possibles et imaginables pour ne plus y penser. Il essayait de rationnaliser, se disant que ce n'était qu'un inconnu, et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû être aussi mal pour une raison aussi absurde. Il se forçait à sortir avec ses collègues parfois, pour ne pas avoir à rentrer chez lui le soir, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Ceux-ci en étaient agréablement surpris, ne connaissant pas la raison de ce soudain changement de comportement. Aucun n'était assez proche de Castiel pour voir la douleur que celui-ci arrivait très bien à cacher. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de discuter de ses ressentis ou de sa vie avec eux, et cela lui allait tout à fait. Mais il pensait parfois qu'il aurait tout de même apprécié avoir une personne qui aurait remarqué que plus rien n'allait pour lui, depuis le départ de ce maudit voisin.

Un matin, il marchait vivement pour chasser le froid qui virevoltait en flocon autour de lui, pour rejoindre son travail, lorsqu'un cri l'interpella. Surpris, il sursauta en relevant soudainement la tête. Il pensa que cela ne devait pas être pour lui, mais à cette heure, la rue était encore déserte, il n'y avait que lui et celui qui avait appelé. Il ne croisait jamais personne, et il ne connaissait que ses collègues qui se trouvaient déjà à la supérette. Mais ses yeux rencontrèrent ce vert profond qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier malgré tous ses efforts. Un petit sourire fit faiblir un peu plus ses jambes. Il crut à un rêve, une illusion. Ca y était, le silence résonnant bien trop dans sa vie l'avait finalement rendu fou. Son cerveau se laissait divaguer n'importe où. Il resta figé sur place, lèvres entrouvertes par la stupéfaction, étant devenu mutisme à son tour.

"Hey, je me souviens de toi. Tu étais là quand j'ai déménagé. Tu sais que je me suis toujours demandé les raisons pour lesquelles tu ne voulais pas que je parte et celles pour lesquelles tu as fui. Mais je ne pensais pas avoir la chance de te revoir, finit-il avec un adorable sourire."

Cette voix affola immédiatement son cœur. Il avait été certain de ne plus jamais l'entendre. Elle lui apporta aussitôt la sensation d'être de nouveau chez lui, l'agréable sentiment de retrouver un lieu aimé après un trop long voyage lointain et éreintant, faisant se glisser un frisson dans son dos.

"Je... Je suis désolé, c'était ridicule.

\- Mais non, juste intriguant. Ca te dirait que je t'offre un café, et tu m'expliqueras ? J'ai vraiment envie de comprendre."

Castiel sentit ses joues s'enflammer malgré la température négative qui les entourait.

Il ne savait que répondre. Passer un moment avec cet homme qui lui avait rendu la vie plus mélodieuse pendant au moins un an et qui, de surcroît, se trouvait être vraiment attirant, c'était comme réaliser un rêve qu'il ne se savait même pas avoir. Malheureusement, la contrepartie était de lui avouer qu'il l'avait écouté tous les soirs durant si longtemps. Cela faisait presque espionnage. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'argumenter pour justifier son comportement, cela s'était fait tout seul, la routine s'était installée sans qu'il ne se pose la question de la possible excentricité de ses actes. Si seulement il était allé lui parler un jour, cela n'aurait pas paru aussi étrange.

Ne le voyant pas répondre, et constatant la panique qui devenait chaque seconde plus visible sur son visage, l'homme ajouta rapidement :

"Je ne te force à rien, hein, tu peux me dire non, pas de problème !"

Puis la voix de son vis-à-vis ne se faisant toujours pas entendre, il finit par dire :

"Je vais vous laisser, je pense, je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé...

\- Non !, s'écria aussitôt Castiel, retrouvant l'usage de la parole quand vint la peur de le voir partir une nouvelle fois, que son monde redevienne encore plus muet que l'était l'espace."

Dans sa panique, il avait attrapé la manche de sa veste en cuir, pour le retenir. Ce qu'il remarqua lorsque l'homme baissa des yeux surpris sur sa main. En rougissant de plus belle, il le relâcha très vite, replaçant son bras le long de son corps. Il allait vraiment passer pour quelqu'un de parfaitement déséquilibré à ses yeux. La pensée qu'il l'était peut-être effleura son esprit pendant quelques secondes. Puis il le vit sortir de sa poche un crayon et un ticket de caisse, sur lequel il griffonna quelque chose avant de lui tendre.

"Tiens, mon numéro. Préviens-moi quand tu te sentiras de prendre ce café avec moi. Prends le temps que tu veux, t'en fais pas."

Il lui adressa un dernier chaleureux sourire avant de s'éloigner, laissant un Castiel plus perdu que jamais. Qui resta planté au milieu du trottoir, en fixant un long moment, éberlué, l'inscription sur le papier, avant de finir par secouer la tête pour reprendre ses esprit et son chemin vers son travail.

Plusieurs jours défilèrent. Castiel avait remplacé ses anciennes soirées passées sur le balcon par la routine de sortir du tiroir de son bureau un bout de papier froissé. Il le gardait dans la main plusieurs minutes, lisant et relisant le numéro inscrit dessus. Il n'avait même plus besoin de le faire, en réalité il le connaissait maintenant par cœur. Certaines fois, il sortait son portable, et il allait jusqu'à taper les chiffres. Il hésitait quelques secondes, tournant et retournant des phrases dans sa tête, et il finissait invariablement par reposer le tout, sans lancer d'appel. Et plus le temps passait, plus il se disait que cela allait devenir gênant de le contacter.

Puis un jour arriva, il s'était décidé à aller arroser ses plantes, ce qu'il se forçait à faire certains soirs, ne voulant pas les laisser mourir. Toute cette histoire n'était pas de leur fautes, et il avait toujours aimé s'occuper de ses fleurs. Il regrettait sincèrement d'avoir associé ce plaisir avec celui que lui avait procuré son voisin à l'aide de sa guitare et de sa voix. Il repensait à sa dernière rencontre avec lui, se demandant encore la raison qui avait bien pu le pousser à lui confier son numéro. Il comprenait parfaitement son désir de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de Castiel, le jour de son déménagement, mais au point de vouloir boire un café avec lui, cela le dépassait. Il s'interrogeait vraiment sur ce qu'il pourrait bien se dire de lui, en apprenant la vérité. C'était cette pensée, qu'il le prendrait sûrement pour une sorte de voyeur un peu étrange, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, qui l'empêchait d'oser l'appeler. Il aurait sincèrement apprécié de mieux le connaître, il avait l'air d'un homme intéressant, en plus d'être plaisant à l'œil et à l'oreille. Accoudé à la rambarde de son balcon, le manque et le silence vibrèrent autour de lui bien plus fort que jamais. Il se décida à finalement l'appeler. Il n'avait rien à perdre de toute façon, il n'avait déjà plus rien. Que cet homme le méprise ou non ne changerait plus grand chose à son triste quotidien.

"Allo ?"

Castiel sentit un trouble monter en lui, encore une fois. Est-ce qu'il arriverait un jour à entendre sa voix sans perdre tous ses moyens ?

"Euh... C'est... Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez...

\- Hey, le mystérieux voisin ! Je suis ravi que tu aies finalement appelé. Tu acceptes le café ?"

Castiel fut pris au dépourvu qu'il se rappelle de qui il était alors qu'il avait à peine commencé à parler. Il s'était attendu à devoir expliquer longuement, persuadé qu'il avait laissé passer bien trop de temps pour que l'homme ne l'ait pas oublié. Les phrases qu'il avait soigneusement préparées dans sa tête en étaient totalement perturbées. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais une nouvelle fois, aucun son n'en sortit, ne pouvant placer les mots qu'il avait préalablement prévus.

"Je sens que tu es encore en train de stresser. Respire, calme-toi, ça va aller ! Et j'ai revu ma proposition à la baisse, je veux toujours prendre un café avec toi, mais je veux bien qu'on y aille sans que tu aies à m'expliquer quoique ce soit. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était la raison qui te faisait paniquer.

\- Je... Pourquoi tu veux encore ce café avec moi, alors, si ce n'est pas pour comprendre ?

\- Parce que t'es bien trop craquant pour que je te laisse filer si facilement ! J'ai déjà eu peur que tu ne m'appelles jamais, mais j'avais bien eu l'impression que t'avais envie de me revoir aussi, malgré tes réactions un peu contradictoires..."

Il n'avait définitivement pas l'habitude de se faire draguer si ouvertement, et il fut heureux d'être au téléphone, en sentant son visage chauffer. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'habitude de se faire draguer tout court. Il ne s'était réellement pas attendu à cela, il avait été loin de comprendre que cet homme ne voulait pas simplement une explication, mais qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à lui.

"Je... J'accepte ce café avec toi alors. Enfin... Je ne bois pas de café personnellement, je préfère le chocolat chaud, ou le thé mais... Bref, je veux bien aller boire quoique ce soit avec toi. Je veux dire..."

Il arrêta de parler, en sentant qu'il commençait à s'embrouiller, et dire n'importe quoi. L'effet que cet homme avait sur lui avait décidément quelque chose de magique. Il allait finir par tout gâcher, en racontant des inepties, pour remplir les blancs qu'il ne supportait plus. Mais il se sentit rassuré en entendant son rire parvenir jusqu'à lui, partant de l'autre bout du fil.

"Tu pourras boire ce que tu voudras, t'en fais pas. T'es dispo, disons... Samedi ?

\- A partir de 17h, ça va ?

\- Parfait, on se dit à samedi vers 17h, alors ? Tu connais le café dans la rue dans laquelle on s'est croisé ?

\- Le Roadhouse ?

\- Oui, ça te va ? C'est sympa comme endroit.

\- Je n'y suis jamais allé, mais ça me convient.

\- On se voit samedi, alors !

\- Oui, on se voit samedi."

Après avoir raccroché, Castiel resta un long moment, le téléphone dans la main, à fixer le numéro resté inscrit sur l'écran. Tout s'était passé rapidement, et la fin de la conversation était arrivée avant même qu'il ne le réalise vraiment. Il se retrouvait de nouveau brutalement dans le silence de son appartement vide. Mais il sentait au fond de lui une petite note d'espoir qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis bien longtemps.

Peu de temps après son appel, alors qu'il avait finalement rejoint son lit, il entendit son portable vibrer sur sa table de nuit. Il le prit, pensant à une publicité ou quelque chose d'aussi inintéressant. Mais en voyant la suite de chiffre qu'il reconnut immédiatement, une petite étincelle de joie s'alluma dans son esprit.

De : Numéro Inconnu

Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ? Que j'ai quelque chose à écrire pour enregistrer ce numéro ;)

De : Numéro Inconnu

Castiel. Et le tien ?

De : Numéro Inconnu

Dean. Bonne nuit, Cas', à samedi !

De : Cas'

Bonne nuit, Dean.

Ce fut la première nuit depuis longtemps durant laquelle Castiel n'eut pas besoin de s'assourdir les oreilles pour s'endormir.

La semaine se passa encore plus vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il pensait régulièrement à samedi, réalisant petit à petit qu'il allait revoir cet homme, Dean, pour de vrai. Après avoir pu finalement mettre un visage sur cette voix, il avait maintenant un nom à placer sur l'ensemble. Il se sentait rassuré de ne pas être obligé de lui raconter qu'il l'avait écouté jouer et chanter durant tout ce temps, mais s'il voulait être sincère avec lui, il allait bien devoir lui dire un jour. Il n'était pas certain que de se rapprocher de lui en lui cachant cette information soit une bonne idée. Mais l'impatience de le rencontrer, plus officiellement cette fois, prit le pas sur son inquiétude et le samedi arrivant, il sortit de son travail en se sentant plus enjoué qu'il ne l'avait été depuis trop longtemps.

Il retourna chez lui en coup de vent, pour troquer sa veste de travail contre des vêtements plus attrayants. Une fois arrivé devant le café, il hésita un instant. Devait-il l'attendre devant, ou à l'intérieur ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitre pour constater qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé. Il patienta quelques minutes, mais le froid finit par le chasser de la rue, pour retrouver la chaleur réconfortante de la salle. Il s'installa sur une table bien en vu, pour être sur de ne pas rater Dean. Et l'attente commença. Il indiqua au serveur que quelqu'un allait le rejoindre. Quand les quinze premières minutes après l'heure prévue passèrent, il ressentit un début d'inquiétude. Puis les quinze suivantes soufflèrent doucement cette lueur d'espoir qui n'avait qu'à peine eu le temps de s'allumer en lui. L'écran de son portable restait désespérément noir, posé devant lui sur la table. Il s'apprêtait à partir, plus dévasté encore qu'avant, quand quelqu'un entra en trombe dans le café, essoufflé. Il eut alors la sensation que son cœur repartait pour de bon, empli d'une nouvelle ritournelle de joie. La personne se précipita à sa table en le repérant, plantant le vert de ses yeux dans les siens.

"Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé ! J'avais un entretien qui a duré plus longtemps que je ne pensais, et j'avais laissé mon portable chez mon frère. J'ai eu tellement peur que tu sois parti, excuse-moi !"

Un sourire de soulagement apparut sur ses lèvres. Il lui pardonna aussitôt l'attente et l'angoisse qu'il avait éprouvée. En le voyant finalement accompagné, le serveur vint prendre leur commande, faite de chocolat chaud et de café.

"Chez ton frère ?, releva Castiel.

\- Oui, je vis chez Sammy, mon frère, depuis... Depuis le jour où tu m'as vu déménager, en fait.

\- Est-ce que... Je peux te demander pourquoi tu as déménagé ?

\- Tu sais qu'un jour, j'arriverai à te convaincre de me dire pourquoi c'était si important pour toi que je reste, répondit-il avec un petit sourire."

Castiel le savait, il ne pouvait pas lui cacher éternellement. Mais il ne voulait pas en parler aujourd'hui, il était persuadé que dès qu'il le saurait, Dean ne voudrait plus le voir. Il voulait profiter d'un peu de temps avec lui, quitte à souffrir plus au final.

Constatant une nouvelle fois que son ancien voisin aux yeux océans baissait la tête sans répondre, Dean soupira et commença à expliquer :

"Je travaillais dans un garage, depuis maintenant des années. J'avais été embauché à l'époque parce que le patron était un ancien ami de mon père. Je m'y connais réellement en mécanique et en voiture, hein, il ne m'a pas accepté que pour cette raison ! Mais disons que lui connaissait mes compétences, que mon père m'avait transmises. Même si je n'ai jamais fait d'étude, il savait que je serais efficace. Et je l'ai en effet été, jusqu'à ce que Bobby se retrouve à devoir vendre son garage, à cause de problème de santé. Il devait pouvoir financer son traitement, et c'était le seul moyen. Il était persuadé que le nouveau propriétaire, Roman, garderait tout son personnel, moi y compris. Malheureusement, cela ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme il l'avait prévu. Il a épluché notre passé à tous, et il a vite constaté que je n'avais jamais fait d'étude, et que ce boulot dans ce garage était mon premier emploi. Malgré mes années d'expérience, il a décidé que je ne faisais pas parti des personnes assez compétentes pour rester. Il m'a viré et a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'avais plus rien pour pouvoir continuer à payer mon loyer. Je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver un métier assez vite, j'ai du partir vivre chez mon petit frère, Sam. Il n'habite pas très loin d'ici.

\- Oh, je comprends, heureusement que ton frère est là... Comment va ton ancien patron, Bobby ?

\- Il va mieux, même s'il est en fauteuil maintenant, il est vivant. Ca lui a fichu un coup de savoir que cet enfoiré de Roman m'avait renvoyé."

Ils discutèrent chacun de leurs vies respectives, la conversation se faisant aisément. Castiel n'avait que peu de chose à raconter, son quotidien se résumant à son lieu de travail et à son appartement trop vide à son goût. Dean s'étonna qu'avec "un visage d'ange pareil", il soit toujours seul. Il obtint avec cette remarque le résultat qu'il avait escompté, faire rougir et sourire timidement Cas'. Il avait vite constaté qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'attention, et s'en trouvait particulièrement gêné, ce qui le rendait adorable. Ils restèrent plusieurs heures dans ce café, jusqu'à ce que Dean réalise qu'il avait promis à son frère de s'occuper du dîner. Il se dépêcha de quitter le lieu, non sans oublier de faire un clin d'œil à Castiel après lui avoir promis de le revoir rapidement.

Ils prirent l'habitude de se retrouver tous les samedis, à la même heure, autour d'une table du Roadhouse. Bien que Castiel évitait toujours soigneusement le sujet qu'il ne voulait pas aborder, Dean n'avait pas l'air de lui en tenir rigueur. Il se contentait de chercher à mieux le connaître, et de lui-même s'ouvrir petit à petit. Il racontait son enfance avec son père et son frère, à quel point il tenait à ce dernier, et comme sa mère lui manquait parfois. Castiel l'écoutait avec attention, heureux de l'entendre, et c'est tout ce dont Dean avait besoin. Qu'il lui ait accordé si vite sa confiance pour lui confier des passages importants de sa vie faisait plaisir à Castiel. Mais au fond, plus ils se rapprochaient, plus il craignait le jour où tout ce bonheur s'arrêterait. Et il était persuadé qu'il déclencherait cette fin bien trop tôt à son goût.

La quatrième fois qu'ils se virent, Dean arriva dans le café avec un grand sourire, et les yeux rieurs. A peine arrivé à leur table, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel, en la serrant légèrement, avant de s'exclamer :

"Je pense que tu m'as porté chance ! J'ai été accepté pour l'emploi, celui qui m'a fait être en retard à notre premier rendez-vous.

\- Je ne suis pas certain d'y être pour grand chose mais félicitations ! Tu commences quand ?

\- Hey, ne te sous-estime pas, je suis sûr que de savoir que j'allais te voir juste après m'a grandement aidé, répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Cas', alarmant son cœur et rendant son visage encore une fois rouge. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour le moment, mais je vais commencer dans 1 mois et demi. C'est dans un autre garage, un peu à l'extérieur de la ville. Ca ne va pas trop me changer de ce que je connaissais !

\- Tant mieux, je suis content pour toi."

Cinq semaines étaient passées depuis leur premier rendez-vous. Ils s'étaient encore vus ce week-end, comme d'habitude, mais Castiel pensait déjà aux cinq longues journées qu'il allait devoir vivre avant de pouvoir de nouveau discuter avec Dean. Ce qu'il ressentait pour ce dernier commençait à l'inquiéter, il avait tout de suite su qu'il s'attacherait beaucoup, et très vite, à cet ancien voisin, mais il n'avait pas prévu la peur de le perdre qui s'ensuivrait forcément. Plus il le voyait, et plus il craignait le jour où il lui raconterait tout. Mais quand il reçut un message dans la matinée, il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en sourire et son cœur de perdre le rythme, éloignant pour un temps ses appréhensions.

De : Dean

'Morning, Sunshine ! J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être se voir ce soir ? Plutôt que d'attendre jusqu'à samedi prochain ;) Si ça te dit, bien sûr !

De : Cas'

Hello, Dean. Je pensais justement que la semaine allait être longue, j'accepte avec plaisir ! :)

L'habitude de se retrouver tous les soirs au Roadhouse s'installa petit à petit entre eux. Castiel quittait chaque jour son travail avec l'agréable pensée qu'il allait rejoindre Dean, et cette fois-ci même ses collègues constatèrent qu'il avait l'air de plus en plus enjoué. Certains lui firent remarquer, demandant peu subtilement s'il y avait quelqu'un qui expliquerait cette transformation. Étant donné que sa réponse avait été un "peut-être" bafouillé les joues empourprées, ils avaient bien vite compris que oui. Que ce garçon qui avait toujours été solitaire, et sans trop d'ami, qui ne sortait que très rarement avec eux, se soit trouvé une personne qui le rende ainsi heureux leur remonta tous le moral. Ils trouvaient peut-être que Castiel était quelqu'un de décalé auquel ils avaient eu du mal à s'acclimater, mais chacun était convaincu qu'il méritait de trouver celui qui ferait perdre le tempo à son cœur. Et il semblait bien que c'était arrivé, le sourire de Castiel remontant crescendo, chaque jour un peu plus.

Il avait l'impression de se réveiller après une longue hibernation, la chaleur de la voix de Dean réchauffant son monde. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle sensation de légèreté que depuis qu'il le voyait chaque soir, accompagné du sentiment que c'était ce qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie, sans jamais le savoir. Ces trop longues journées qui avaient sonnées faux qu'il avait vécu lorsqu'il avait déménagé disparaissaient doucement dans ses lointains souvenirs. Il en oubliait jusqu'à la raison qui les avait fait se rencontrer. Dean n'en parlait plus, et il faisait tout pour ne pas penser à cette ombre qui planait au dessus d'eux.

Un soir, Dean le ramena à pied jusqu'à chez lui, passant ainsi plus de temps en sa compagnie. Il avait blagué en disant qu'il connaissait son adresse, étant son ancien voisin, rappelant de cette manière comment leur histoire avait commencé. Sur le pas de la porte de son immeuble, il y avait eu un moment de flottement entre eux. Castiel avait senti que Dean hésitait à franchir une étape dans leur relation. Ils se tenaient face à face, et il s'était doucement rapproché, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Du bout de son index, il avait frôlé celui de Castiel. Ne constatant pas de mouvement de recul, il avait finalement mêlé leurs doigts, sentant aussitôt la main de Cas' serrer un peu plus fort la sienne. Ce dernier avait ses pensées qui se bousculaient, et son cœur qui s'emballait, ne l'aidant pas à réfléchir. S'ils commençaient à faire évoluer leur duo dans cette direction, il savait que tout deviendrait encore plus compliqué pour lui. Plus le temps défilait, et plus la chute lui paraîtrait douloureuse. Il se mordilla la lèvre, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il évita le regard vert en baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures, et recula d'un pas, mais sans le lâcher pour autant. Il ne voulait pas le repousser vraiment, mais la peur de précipiter les choses alors que tout n'était pas clarifié entre eux restait présente. Il voulut prendre la parole, hésita, referma la bouche. Il aperçut Dean lui faire un petit sourire d'encouragement, caressant le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Il inspira un grand coup pour se calmer, essaya d'organiser ses phrases, et il finit par chuchoter :

"Tu sais qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai toujours pas dit...

\- Je sais, Cas'. Et tu sais que tu peux me le dire quand tu veux, t'en fais pas pour ça, je ne veux pas que tu te forces.

\- Mais... Je vais devoir te le dire un jour, notre relation ne peut pas vraiment évoluer tant que je te le cache, et... J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait plus de relation du tout, quand tu sauras...

De sa main libre, Dean redressa délicatement la tête de Castiel, toujours dirigée vers le sol. Il chercha son regard bleuté, qui était fuyant. Il déplia alors ses doigts, recouvrant sa joue. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il sentit le visage se pencher légèrement sur le côté, s'appuyant contre sa paume. Un petit soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Castiel, qui finit par répondre au regard de Dean, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

"Tu me plais vraiment, tu sais. Quelque soit ce que tu vas me dire, je crois que je commence à être trop accroc à toi pour réussir à ne plus te voir. Alors, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu vas devoir me supporter encore longtemps. Mais si tu veux attendre de me le dire avant de faire quoique ce soit, alors on attendra."

Castiel aurait voulu se réfugier dans le cou de Dean, pour cacher son visage gêné, et le sourire qu'il n'arriva pas à réprimer, mais il ne pouvait se permettre cela alors qu'il venait de dire qu'il préférait patienter avant d'aller plus loin avec lui. Il vit Dean se rapprocher, continuant de caresser son visage de ses doigts, et il dut se retenir très fort pour ne pas poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais ces dernières dévièrent avant d'atteindre sa bouche, et Dean déposa simplement un baiser au coin de celle-ci. Il chuchota un "A demain, Cas', bonne nuit", avant de se décoller de lui, et de lâcher à regret sa main et de retirer celle contre sa joue. Quand il se fut éloigné de quelques mètres, Castiel reprit sa respiration, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Il passa rapidement sa main sur son visage, s'attardant quelques seconde sur l'endroit que les doigts de Dean avait touché, avant de s'engouffrer dans son immeuble.

Le fait de pouvoir profiter aussi souvent de la voix de Dean, même s'il ne chantait pas, permettait à Castiel de ne plus éviter autant qu'il fut un temps son balcon. Certes, son appartement lui semblait toujours aussi triste, surtout depuis qu'il entendait parfois le bruit d'un nouveau voisin en dessous de lui. Mais dorénavant, il avait l'impression qu'il emportait un peu partout avec lui la musicalité que ses rencontres avec Dean lui apportaient. La nouvelle vie qu'il avait l'impression de connaître lui semblait bien plus harmonieuse que toutes celles qu'il avait vécues jusqu'alors. Et il savait qu'il aimerait connaître chacune des notes que pouvait produire cette voix, et qu'il voudrait vraiment pouvoir se laisser aller à une relation plus intime, mais il était toujours paralysé par la peur. Il s'était finalement laissé embarquer bien trop loin pour en ressortir indemne s'il décidait de le laisser. Il espérait sincèrement pouvoir lui faire confiance, et être certain qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas, mais ses craintes revenaient au galop quand il songeait à ce qu'il allait devoir dire. Le sentiment que sa déclaration jouerait la fin de leur partition était bien trop fort.

Tous les jours, Dean raccompagnait maintenant Castiel jusqu'à chez lui. Et ce dernier savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Chaque soir, Dean trouvait le moyen de se rapprocher un peu plus, sans jamais l'embrasser vraiment. Un jour, il prenait Castiel par la taille, et le serrer contre lui, sa bouche frôlant son oreille pour lui murmurer au revoir, et le lendemain, il posait son front contre le sien, ses mains dans son cou avec ses pouces qui dansaient sur son visage. Castiel sentait à tous les coup des frissons le parcourir, et c'était chaque fois plus difficile de résister à l'envie de goûter ses lèvres. Il lui arrivait parfois de s'amuser à déposer des baisers sur tout le visage de Cas', évitant volontairement le seul endroit qu'il voulait vraiment, l'effleurant de temps à autre au passage. Ce dernier finissait généralement par s'enfouir contre l'épaule de Dean en gémissant, pour éloigner sa figure de la tentation. Ce qui provoquait un léger rire, tandis que les lèvres continuaient leur farandole dans les cheveux de Cas'.

Ce fut dans cette situation qu'un soir, Castiel finit par craquer. Blotti dans les bras de Dean, le visage dans son cou, il raconta :

"Je t'écoutais, avant, quand tu habitais en dessous de mon appartement. Sur le balcon, tous les soirs, je t'écoutais chanter avec ta guitare. Et c'était le meilleur moment de ma journée. Pendant plus d'un an, tu as accompagné chacune de mes soirées. Je m'installais sur mon balcon, et je profitais de ta voix et de ta musique. Je sais que j'aurais du venir te parler, un jour, plutôt que de t'espionner sans jamais te le dire, mais... Je n'y ai jamais pensé. Je voulais simplement t'entendre. Quand j'ai compris que tu déménageais, j'ai eu... Tellement peur. D'être de nouveau plongé dans ma vie sans ta voix. Et c'est arrivé, et c'était les mois les plus longs et les plus durs de ma vie. Si tu savais comme j'ai regretté de n'avoir pas su trouver que dire pour te retenir. Tous ces moments que j'avais passé avec toi, avec tes chansons, sans que tu le saches, et dont je ne pouvais te parler sans passer pour une sorte d'harceleur. Je suis désolé, Dean. J'aurais du t'expliquer tout ça plus tôt, je suis désolé, s'il te plaît, si tu pouvais ne pas trop m'en vouloir..."

Dean sentit Castiel se crisper dans ses bras, s'agrippant à sa chemise comme pour chercher à l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Il sourit tendrement, et le resserra plus fort contre lui, embrassant doucement ses cheveux avant de répondre :

"Tout ce mystère pour ça ? Tu es beaucoup trop mignon, Cas'. Je suis heureux si j'ai pu égayer tes soirées pendant tout ce temps, et je suis désolé d'être parti. Mais je suis là, maintenant, et je ne vais certainement plus te laisser. Je reste avec toi, Cas', et je te jouerai de la guitare, et je chanterai autant que tu le veux."

Le visage s'écarta doucement de son cou, et les yeux bleus, légèrement humides, croisèrent les siens. Il y lut l'espoir, la joie, le soulagement, avant de sentir des lèvres embrasser les siennes, et des bras s'accrocher à sa nuque.

Ce soir-là fut le prélude de longues heures passées ensemble. Dean et Castiel réussirent à se voir de plus en plus souvent, bien qu'ils se retrouvaient déjà tous les jours auparavant. Dean passait dès qu'il le pouvait dans son ancien immeuble, restant certaines semaines plusieurs jours d'affilée chez Castiel. Celui-ci voyait au fil du temps les affaires de son petit ami s'empilaient un peu partout, remplissant son appartement de son parfum et de sa présence même dans son absence. Il lui arrivait régulièrement de s'endormir avec un de ses vêtements, entouré de son odeur. Il n'avait plus eu de difficulté à s'assoupir depuis bien longtemps, et cela lui permettait de rejoindre les bras de Morphée encore plus vite, lorsque ceux de Dean n'étaient pas là pour l'enlacer. Il avait ramené sa guitare chez lui, et il lui arrivait souvent de s'installer sur le balcon, et de jouer en regardant Castiel s'occuper de ses plantes. Ce dernier avait l'impression que ce bien-être que Dean lui avait toujours fait ressentir avec sa musique s'était agrandi pour englober sa vie entière. C'était comme s'il avait finalement trouvé la personne avec qui il était parfaitement à l'unisson.

Allongés dans le lit de Castiel, les doigts de Dean effectuaient une chorégraphie dans le dos de son petit ami. Il songeait qu'il venait quasiment tout le temps ici, qu'il s'y trouvait maintenant bien plus souvent que chez son frère. Il pouvait se permettre d'avoir son appartement depuis qu'il travaillait dans ce garage, et il n'allait pas éternellement rester chez quelqu'un. Il se dit qu'il devait en parler à Castiel.

"Ça fait un moment que je vis chez Sammy, et je pensais que, puisque j'ai retrouvé un boulot depuis quelques mois, je pourrais louer un nouvel appart. Je m'étais dit que je pourrais peut-être essayer d'en ravoir un dans cet immeuble...

\- Tu sais que tu peux emménager avec moi quand tu veux, répondit Cas', la voix ensommeillée."

La main de Dean arrêta tout mouvement pendant un instant, faisant grogner de mécontentement Castiel qui commençait à réellement s'endormir.

"... T'es sérieux ? Non, je ne savais pas, Cas', on en n'a jamais parlé !

\- Je pensais que c'était évident. Tu vis déjà presque ici, alors que tu emménages officiellement ne changera pas grand chose, au final...

\- Ça veut dire que tu veux bien de moi officiellement chez toi ?

\- Ça fait longtemps que cet endroit est plus un "chez nous" qu'un "chez moi", Dean. Et je serai heureux que tu emménages vraiment. Est-ce que tu peux recommencer avec tes doigts et me laisser dormir, maintenant ?"

Dans la semaine qui suivit, de nombreux cartons et meubles firent le chemin inverse qu'ils avaient pris il y a des mois de cela. L'installation fut rapide, la plus grande partie des affaires de Dean se trouvant effectivement déjà dans l'appartement. A la grande surprise de celui-ci, qui n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il laissait tout chez son petit ami.

Castiel observait Dean, qui était assis devant le bureau, penché sur un magazine quelconque. Pas un son ne venait interrompre sa lecture. Seul le froissement des pages lorsqu'il les tournait faisait frémir l'air de l'appartement. Cas' ferma les yeux quelques secondes, savourant le calme émanant du lieu. Il avait pourtant déjà connu cette absence de bruit, mais il ressentait cela tout à fait différemment de la dernière fois.

C'était un silence reposant, dorénavant. La menace de ne plus jamais entendre la voix qu'il aimait n'était plus présente. Il savait qu'à chaque instant, il pouvait faire disparaître ce silence, il lui suffisait de lui demander de chanter. Il ne lui refusait jamais, et était même heureux de voir les yeux de son petit ami s'illuminaient et ses lèvres se retroussaient dès qu'il prenait sa guitare. Parfois, enroulés dans les couvertures de leur lit, il fredonnait des airs en le serrant dans ses bras et en le berçant, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir, apaisé et comblé.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, bonne journée/nuit à vous ! :D


End file.
